minecraft_otherworld_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Akus Bento and Ikrius
People may die, but as long as some live. A race will survive. - Akus Bento Quote Akus Bento and Ikrius were 2 Polivorouk men that worked in unison with one another to save as many of their people as they could during Tenek's reign. As they had hoped he would be overthrown before the end of their existence. Unable to raise an army under Tenek's watchful eye, they eventually gathered a cult that would eventually lead him to a failed ambush that would lead to their deaths. Saving their numbers and putting a lasting influence on the by resorting to mass breeding as well as inbreeding to preserve their identity. Starting the 100 Sons, which offered huge sums of wealth to those who could produce the most children in the shortest period of time. And even going as far as remitting the exiled Pounders and bringing them back from the Sunset Isles to increase their numbers. Akus Bento - I'd sooner die before I'm given the chance to beg again Born near the start of the Poli - geno war he spent his early life running. Spending only the smallest time necessary in the cities to beg for his meager existence. He escaped death when he overhead a rumor from oncoming spies that soldiers would soon enter the city and likely arrest or rather put an end to any intellectuals or the able bodied. Overhearing this, he draped himself in all manners of disguise: and would act as a: cripple, fool, and even a woman with enough practice when questioned by patrolling soldiers under Tenet. It was rumored that his multiple identities often made him doubt who he actually was and made it far more difficult to recount his past life. Ikrius Suffering from the same illness as most Polivorouks Ikrius was born with a defect that made it difficult to express his emotions. Forcing him to rely on other ways to reveal his feelings such as gestures and hand movements. Under normal circumstances, he would have likely recovered from the disease but suffered a breakdown during a night raid during a caravan ambush led by other Polivorouks which killed his lover. In a rage he killed 2 of the raiders but spared the third when he realized that were robbing out of necessity and that the true enemy was the one that forced the Polivorouks to turn on each other to make it out alive. Formation of a bond Akus bento and Ikrius came together after abducting the blind priest Rassol that left the temple after he could no longer carry out his tasks after he had lost his sight. Using him for their own purposes they manipulated him into teaching them everything he had to know. Reading multiple religious texts they learned that they could do the same by swaying the ignorant and those who promising they can never get. He formed an early alliance with Akus and Ikrius, as they convinced Krutpin to aid them in sabatoging kill his father and place them under control of Avenos. Last Stand I'm afraid the Carriers could not make their way here on time, I have taken as much men as my generals allowed. - Podocro assists Tenek With Krutpin safe in the hands in the Meslian district, They manage to lure Tenek into a trap. Finding Ikrius alone in the distance, he challenge Tenek to single combat. Holding him off for as long as possible until Akus readies the ambush. The diversion proves to be futile as he is immediately killed but reveals that he is not quite dead yet. Tenet still bound by his code realizes that something is off and notes that the duel has not ended yet. Ikruis draws a note showing him the true location of the last duel before succumbing to his wounds. Urging him to find the Crane Colosseum. The march takes far longer then he anticipates and realizes that something is off when activity has completely stopped near the terminal march. He finds Akus inside a Colosseum along with his blind priest where he has already laid an ambush in front of him. Revealing to Tenek that there was nobody left to help him once he gave the signal for the final attack. Tenek questions his motives and demands to know why the battle has not yet ended for the both of him. Akus replies that he is not truly dead when part of him is still alive. Tenek see's that he is only leading female Polivorouks to their demise to understand what Akus had meant. By impregnating the rest of the female Polivorouks left to kill him, he could still be considered alive even if his body had been destroyed forcing him to kill the women as well. First Stage Before initiating the attack, Akus asks the blind priest if there would be any chance that they would win. Choosing not to reply he instead slits his own throat as a gesture that they would not, as a message that dying here and after meant little to him. Akus produces a disturbing smile before signaling the attack. Category:Characters